


Wipe Us Out

by ikjunholic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bath, Break Up, Existencial, Gen, Grief, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Poems, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Showers, Wash someone out of you, When you look in the mirror and you don't see yourself, abusive, ugly truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikjunholic/pseuds/ikjunholic





	Wipe Us Out

Dripping down.

The water was dripping down my body, as I scrubbed my skin.

So hard.

 _Trying to wash me out_.

So, so, so hard.

_Trying to pierce right through skin and blood and bones, to get straight there._

Harder than necessary.

_Where the ugliness lays. Where you filled any and all spaces._

Again. And again. And again.

_Because, as long as there was me, there would be you._

And, despite all my **exasperation** ,

you are still there,

left

 **unbothered**.


End file.
